


Welcome to the Movement

by TalaSilva



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaSilva/pseuds/TalaSilva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John isn't really noticed now, after so many years, but one time, when he is, it sparks something in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Movement

John walks to work everyday. And on the street people recognize him sometimes. The fake genius' friend. They never confront him, they always let their gaze drift away. Until one doesn't.

"John? John Watson?" a woman on the street asks him.

"Yes… Do I know you?"

"No, but I knew Sherlock." John instantly stiffens.  
"He solved a case for me once. I was astounded by his genius, because he is- was- a genius. Anyway I know his death must be hard for you and I just wanted to offer my support. 'I believe in Sherlock Holmes.'"

John is quite stunned. To think he wasn't the only one impressed by the man's outstanding intelligence and not put off by it. But she sounded like she was quoting something at that last part.

"What do you mean 'I believe in Sherlock Holmes'?"

"Well I do. And I'm a part of that movement. A small part anyway."

"What… Movement?"

"Why the 'Believe in Sherlock' movement. Look it up online when you get the chance. It was really nice to talk to you John, but I've got to run. Welcome to the movement." and with that she walked off, leaving a confused Watson in her wake.

But sure enough when John gets back to 221b he opens his laptop and enters "BELIEVE IN SHERLOCK" into the Google search bar. The first thing to pop up is Believe in Sherlock dot com. The second is a tumblr page that shows pictures of flyers proclaiming that "MORIARTY WAS REAL" and "RICHARD BROOKE IS A FAKE" and "I BELIEVE IN SHERLOCK HOLMES". There are google image results of flyers, sticky notes, graffiti, a proclaiming to believe in Sherlock.

John feels something wet hit his cheek. A tear, he quickly wipes it away and smiles. There are those out there that believe in Sherlock. There are those out there that know Moriarty was real. John opens a new page. His blog. He creates a new entry and types only "I Believe in Sherlock Holmes" and publishes it. He goes back to the search and signs up as a member on Believe in Sherlock dot com. He keeps looking through the images and pages on tumblr. When he looks back to his blog, drawn there for some reason he is amazed.

There are maybe hundreds of commends. "Finally"s, "I Believe in Sherlock"s, "Believe in Sherlock"s, "Moriarty was Real"s, "Richard Brooke was Fake"s, "We are Watson's Warriors"s and "Welcome to The Movement."

Finally, John doesn't feel so alone. He's not alone, not anymore. There are many out there who believe in Sherlock, who know the truth. John could celebrate, but all he does is let the tears fall with the first real smile he's smiled in a long time plastered across his face.


End file.
